empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Legion: Chapter 5
Chapter 5: An Unexpected Outcome The two go off the ship alone to settle their fight. They go to the middle of an uninhabited island, standing on opposite ends of an open field. Inferno makes a sword out of her ballistic titanium and points it at Roy. “Well, shall we begin?” Inferno says. Roy pulls out an army knife and raises it. “Now is as good a time as any.” The two rush each other and their blades clash, sparks flying from the impact. Roy teleports behind Inferno and kicks her on the back of leg, dropping her to her knees. She quickly rolls forward and thrusts her sword at him once again. He dodges and slashes at her in return. She jumps back, avoiding the attack. “You’re pretty fast,” Inferno says, smiling. “It looks like this is going to be a little more of a challenge than I thought.” “Likewise,” Roy says. “It’s been far too long since I had a fight like this.” The two clash once again, sending a small shockwave through the air. Harley She takes a walk around the ship, trying to think of the news she was told not very long ago. While walking she runs into Victoren, literally. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” Harley says. “I wasn’t really looking where I was going. I have a lot on my mind right now.” Victoren just laughs and puts a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” he says. “Hello, that barely even fazed me.” Harley laughs, thinking it’s funny that he said that. “What is it? Is it something I said?” “I just think it’s funny that I’m apologizing and you’re talking like you barely even felt anything. Come on, that’s hilarious!” “Alright, that is pretty funny.” The two stand around laughing for a moment. Then, Victoren looks out toward the island. “Our parents are fighting on that island right now. I wonder how that’s going…” Rose and Roy After several small duels with their blades, the two clash with their fists, blocking one another with every punch. Roy steps back and attempts to kick Inferno, but she kicks it away, making Roy stumble backward. “Face it, Roy,” Inferno says. “I’m going to counter every attack that you throw at me. This is a battle that you can’t win.” “I don’t have to win,” Roy replies. “All I have to do is pin you down. That was the deal.” He lunges at her again, grabbing her arms in the process and pinning her down. Rose smiles, impressed at his ability to throw her off guard. She looks up and notices that their faces are close once again. “So, what is it that you wanted to know about me?” Roy doesn’t answer and just stares at her longingly. “I don’t know what it is about her,” Roy thinks. “But, I just feel like I need her. I need to do something.” “I can tell what he’s thinking,” Inferno thinks. “I can feel it too. I don’t know what it is, but I just want him. No, I need him right now.” The two just stare at each other for a little longer, until Roy starts to back off. He releases Inferno’s arms and she quickly pulls him back down, her arms behind his neck. She kisses him as deeply and passionately as she possibly can, which surprises him at first. He pulls away for a short moment and looks her in the eyes, seeing her longing look. “Do you really want to…?” “Shut up!” Inferno interrupts, planting another kiss on his lips. He kisses her back with just as much passion and the two begin to take each other’s clothes off frantically. Inferno wraps her legs around Roy’s waist and the two continue to kiss. Harley “I hope those two get back soon,” Harley thinks.